As is known, ice build up on air frames and control surfaces of aircraft increases weight, reduces lift and significantly contributes to a number of airplane accidents each year. Clear ice is particularly insidious since it cannot be readily observed on aircraft surfaces until significant accumulation has occurred. Presently, there are several methods for removing ice from aircraft, both on the ground and during flight. On the ground, de-icing agents (e.g., alcohols) may be sprayed onto the surface of the aircraft from mobile tanks. Ground de-icing is designed to facilitate takeoff and provides a temporary reduction in ice formation. In the air, expansion boots, de-icing sprays and heating elements are typically employed to reduce ice formation. However, most of the in-flight deicing mechanisms are for specific parts of the aircraft, i.e. windshields, propellers and wings. The propellers and wings of the aircraft are usually the places where ice will precipitate first. During sustained flight in icing conditions, most air frame surfaces accumulate ice to a greater or lesser extent. Further, detecting the presence of ice on the aircraft is usually accomplished by visual inspection of a pilot, which can be limited by unfavorable visibility caused by window fogging, darkness, human error and/or other visual limitations. In particular, the initial buildup of transparent “clear” ice is particularly difficult to  determine.
Similarly, clear ice, otherwise known as “black” ice, may build up on roadways, bridges and the like, contributing to hazardous driving conditions for the uninformed motorist. Black ice formed on roadways is very difficult to detect in advance and automobile operators often realize this slippery roadway condition when it is too late. Surfaces of bridges are also well known to accumulate ice before roadways.
Thus, a need remains for a system that can monitor for icing conditions on various objects and provide advanced warning of potential safety issues.